War of Brothers
by Major144
Summary: After Mozenrath's latest defeat the evil sorcerer comes up with a new plan to recruit some of Aladdin's worse enemies to launch a war on Agrabah. Cassim finds out about the gathering evil forces and goes to investigate. This leads to a shocking discovery that will shock both Aladdin and Mozenrath. But deep in the shadows a couple of old enimes are ploting their revenge.
1. Chapter 1 A New Plan

War of Brothers

Chapter 1 A New Plan

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. This is just a story for fun.

Above the desert a hot air ballon floated through the sky. Attached to the ballon was a cage with two unhappy occupants. The occupants of the cage were Mozenrath and his pet eel Xerxes. The two had suffered another humiliating defeat at the hands of Aladdin and friends and to add insult to injury Mozenrath had lost his gauntlet. The young sorcerer looked down at his skeletal right hand with a mixture of hate and disgust. The hand was a reminder of the price Mozenrath had paid for the gauntlet's power. That though made Mozenrath even angrier.

Mozenrath cursed Aladdin and his luck. The street rat didn't have to work hard and sacrifice anything to get the powers of a genie on his side. That power was practically handed to Aladdin on a sliver platter! Never in his whole life had Mozenrath hated someone so much. The only other person that came to Mozenrath's mind was his former master Destane, who had tortured Mozenrath for several years straight as he taught him magic. When Mozenrath was strong enough he turned on Destane, killing him and turing him into a mamluks. The thought brought a small bit of joy to Mozenrath as he thought about doing the same thing to Aladdin. Mozenrath became interrupted by his thoughts by Xerxes.

"Out of air." Said the eel.

Mozenrath looked up to see that the hot air balloon was indeed losing air and the cage was descending to the ground. By luck the cage was descending into the Land of the Black Sand.

"Home!" Cheered Xerxes.

Mozenrath didn't respond. The balloon landed on the ground with a small thud. Some sand around the cage moved and a couple of mumluks burst out of the ground. The undead creatures head towards the cage and recognized their master.

"Break the lock and free me." Ordered Mozenrath.

The mumluks swung their swords breaking the lock and freeing Mozenrath and Xerxes. Mozenrath covered his right hand with his cape as he and Xerxes made their way make to their palace. Once they arrived Mozenrath put a regular glove on his right hand to cover it. The sorcerer then went into a kind of slump on his throne as he played all his past battles with Aladdin and his friends over and over through his head. He barely slept and he only ate, when Xerxes brought him food and told him he needed to eat. This went on for over a month.

Mozenrath thought about all his plans and the forces and creatures he had used against Aladdin. Then it hit Mozenrath. Aladdin won all those battles because he had a team of friends, who all had their unique skills. All Mozenrath had were monsters and mumluks, both of which could be outsmarted. Mozenrath needed to surround himself with forces that had unique skills. Mozenrath need to gather some new forces. He and Xerxes went down to one of the dungeons and threw it open. Chained to one of the walls was Amin Damoola. The thief clothes were torn and old, but other then that he looked fine.

"Oh master Mozenrath what can I do for you?" Asked Amin as he saw an opportunity to be let out of the dungeon.

"Quite you. I have a job for you." Said Mozenrath.

"Whatever it is I'll do it." Said Amin.

Mozenrath raised his left hand and fired a tiny spark of magic freeing Amin from his shackles. Mozenrath may not have had his gauntlet, but he still had a bit of magical power in him. Mozenrath reached into his cape and pulled out two shoes that had little wings on them. Amin took the shoes and put them. The wings on the shoes began flapping and Amin was in the air.

"I want you to find the most vile evil beings you can and bring them here. I will gather a force like no other and crush Aladdin and his friends once and for all. With them out of the way I will conquer the Seven Deserts!" Said Mozenrath.

"Right away Mozenrath you can count on me!" Shouted Amin as he flapped his shoes and banged his head into the celling. "I meant to do that." He said as he left the dungeon rubbing his head.

"Fool." Said Xerxes.

"Yes, but who knows he might actual bring someone useful back." Said Mozenrath.

The two of them left the dungeon. Unaware of a ghostly figure watching them. The figure was tall and slender, with haughty, a twisted goatee beard, dressed in long robes, a turban, carrying a staff that looked like a snake. The figure was named Jafar and for a long time he had been watching both Aladdin and Mozenrath as a ghost. He had witnessed all the battles between Aladdin and Mozenrath. The evil sorcerer had been trying to find a way to come back to life and restore his powers. It was tricky since the only things that could see Jafar in his current were dead things like the mumluks were the things that could actual see him. Jafar flew around the castle looking around until he came upon an odd mumluks with slightly fancier clothes and a beard. Jafar looked at the mumluks and saw a tiny bit of intelligence it it's eyes.

"Your an interesting one." Said Jafar.

"Who...you?" Muttered the mumluks.

"I'm just a ghost lurking around, but lets see what makes you tick." Said Jafar as he touched the mumluks forehead with his hand.

There was a small flash of light and Jafar was able to talk to the spirit that dwelled in the mumluks.

"There now that's better. Now who are you?" Said Jafar.

"Your a...very skilled sorcerer. I...am Destane. The true ruler of the Black Sands. Until that...traitor Mozenrath took over." Said Destane.

"Destane you say. I'm a huge fan of your work." Said Jafar.

"Thank you." Said Destane.

"It appears that we've both suffered at the hands of some young upstart. I think we can help each other and get revenge." Said Jafar.

"I like...that sound of that." Said Destane.

"All we need is a little bit of magic and then will be restored." Said Jafar.

"Lets let my apprentice...do that for use. I'm sure an opportunity will...present itself." Said Destane.

The two sorcerers began plotting and scheming their revenge.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Gathering Forces

War of Brothers

Chapter 2 Gathering Forces

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. This is just a story for fun.

Amin flew through the air wondering how he should recruit forces for Mozenrath. First thing first, he need a new change of clothes. The thief flew over a small town and noticed a nearby clothesline with fresh laundry on it. Amin swooped down and grabbed a red shirt and pants, he then flew up into a nearby cloud and changed clothes.

"Another perfect heist by Amin Damoola!" Declared the thief happily.

Perhaps his luck was changing. Amin then went back to trying to figure out how to recruit forces for Mozenrath. Then an idea sprung into Amin's mind.

"I'll make posters to spread the word!" Thought Amin as he went about looking for paper and pens to steal.

After a few minutes of searching Amin found a nearby stall selling what he needed, he swooped down and grabbed a stack of papers and a pen. It would have been a good escape, if Amin hadn't clumsily crashed into a fruit stand.

"My fruit!" Cried the vender.

"I meant to do that!" Shouted Amin as he took off into the air with fruit splattered all over him.

When Amin was far away, he began to write on the papers, he wrote that the ruler of The Land of the Black Sands was looking to recruit an evil army to destroy Aladdin and take over Agrabah and the Seven Deserts.

"Alright time to go hand these out to the right people." Thought Amin as he flew off to Agrabah.

Amin got a little lost and ended up taking a different route to Agrabah. This took him over a dormant volcano. Little did Amin know he had attracted the attention of Malcho. The evil serpent had recently broken free and had been spying on Aladdin looking for the right opportunity to take his revenge on him for several weeks.

Malcho was scheming, when he saw Amin flying over the volcano.

"I must be seeing things if there is a man flying above me." Thought Malcho as he flew up to take a better look at Amin.

Amin saw the massive serpent and let out a scream as he tried to fly backwards. Malcho knocked him out of the air with his tail sending Amin crashing to the ground with a thud. Amin groaned as the posters scattered about. Malcho landed on the ground and looked at one of the posters.

"You work for someone who wishes to destroy Aladdin?" Asked Malcho as he turned to Amin.

"Yes." Whimpered Amin.

Malcho thought this over, his changes of revenge would greatly increase if he teamed up with this ruler of The Black Sands.

"Tell me which way to The Black Sands?" Asked Malcho.

Amin just pointed a finger west as his body trembled.

"I see. Thank you." Said Malcho as he took off into the sky.

Amin let out a deep sigh of relief, before he went back to picking up the posters. He failed to notice a couple of posters be blown off by the wind. Amin took flight and continued on to Agrabah.

Amin decided to stop by Skull and Dagger to see who he could recruit. Amin arrived and looked in at all the thieves and bandits. At one table sat Abis Mal and Haroud Hazi Bin who were trying to come up with a new scheme. At another table sat Nefir's Imps, who were trying to come with a get rich quick scheme, but were having little luck without their leader. At a table in the back sat Mechanicles who was checking a todo list, while he randomly cleaned the table.

Amin took a deep breath before stepping forward to address the crowd.

"Hello my fellow thieves." He greeted.

A couple of annoyed bandits threw their food at Amin hitting in the head. Amin wiped the food off and continued to speak.

"I brings news about the job of a lifetime!" He shouted as he used his flying shoes to lift himself into the air and toss the posters about.

A few curios villains grabbed the posters and studied them. Some of the criminals had greed in their eyes at the thought of conquering Agrabah, while others had looks of fear in their eyes at the mention of The Land of the Black Sands.

"Make your choice!" Called Amin as he flew backwards and banged his heads the doorway.

Amin rubbed the back of his head in pain as he flew away. The thieves looked at the posters in thought.

"Haroud do you know what this means?" Asked Abis Mal.

"Revenge and riches?" Asked Haroud sarcastically.

"No it means revenge and riches!" Said Abis Mal excitedly.

"Sir may I remind you that The Land of the Black Sands is a terrible cursed place." Said Haroud.

"Oh please I'm sure some of the stuff there is made up to scare people. Were going and that's finally!" Said Abis Mal.

"Yes sir. Though I highly recommend that we don't go." Said Haroud.

Abis Mal ignored him as they and several other thieves got on their horses and headed out to The Land of the Black Sands.

At another table the imps were discussing what they should do.

"We should go. It's a golden opportunity." Said the imp with the crocodile head.

"Invasion is profitable." Said the imp with the hippo head.

"We can free the boss in the confusion." Said one of the two boar headed imps.

"And we can charge him for rescue!" Laughed the other boar headed imp.

The imps took off using their wings to fly towards The Land of the Black Sands.

Mechanicles studied the poster in his hands as he looked at his todo list. There were two items he had failed to cross out. Destroy Aladdin and conquer the world.

"Well I suppose I'll go see this ruler of The Black Sands. Maybe then I'll at least have someone intelligent to talk to and finally cross these things off my todo list." Said Mechanicles as he walked out and jumped onto a mechanical beetle that took flight towards The Land of the Black Sands.

Unbeknownst to any of the villains a far more evil being was watching them. In her home dimension Moriba Mirage used a magical portal to watch the villains.

"Oh this is going to be interesting. I wonder how Aladdin is going to handle this? It doesn't matter who wins. I'll whose ever left out and takeover." Said Mirage with an evil grin.

Meanwhile miles away from Agrabah a enormous figure was walking through the desert. The figure was Dominus Tusk. The once proud Minotaur was a sorry sight, his armor was dented and dirty and he had tiny horns on his head. Tusk had lost his prized horns to the Sultan in a very humiliating battle. It take several years for his new horns to grow out. Tusk was sulking, when a small piece of paper hit his face. It was one of Amin's posters. Tusk studied the poster and an evil grin spread across his face. A change of revenge and a change to regain his honor.

"Agrabah shall face the vengeance of Dominous Tusk!" Declared the Minotaur as he marched off looking for The Land of Black Sands.

Elsewhere in a town several miles away from Agrabah, Cassim was dismounting from his horse to retrieve some water from a nearby well. Iago sat on Cassim's shoulder looking board.

"Man I can't believe I'm saying, but I'm actually starting to miss Al's crazy adventures." Groaned Iago.

"Relax Iago, I'm sure our luck is turning. The winds of fate will provide us with an adventure of our own." Said Cassim.

"Oh please like the wind is actually going to give us an adventure." Grumbled Iago.

At that very moment one of Amin's posters came flying in and hit Iago in the face. The parrot cursed and grumbled as he yanked the poster from his body and looked at it. A look of fear appeared on his face as he read the poster.

"What is it?" Asked Cassim.

"Big trouble! On...I thought we had heard the last from this guy. Now his getting a huge army to crush Agrabah!" Said Iago.

"Let me see." Said Cassim as he studied the poster.

The Land of the Black Sands sounded very familiar to Cassim. He starred off into space thinking about the past.

"Hey Earth to Cassim! Wake up!" Said Iago as he snapped Cassim out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry I was lost in thought." Apologized Cassim.

"Should we go warn Al and the others?" Asked Iago.

"Not yet. Were going to The Land of the Black Sand and were going to see exactly what were dealing with and then will alert my son and his friends." Said Cassim.

"Ug...I was afraid you would say that. Alright I'll go with you, but you better prepare yourself. You've never met anyone like the guy who runs this place." Said Iago as Cassim jumped onto his horse and they took off.

"What is the name of the ruler?" Asked Cassim.

"Mozenrath." Said Iago as they headed in the direction towards The Land of the Black Sands.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Arriving

War of Brothers

Chapter 3 Arriving

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. This is just a story for fun.

Mozenrath retired to his private bed chamber after much urging from Xerxes to rest. Mozenrath took off his turban and robe and slipped on a silk nightshirt before getting into his bed. Mozenrath was having a strange dream one that had been recurring a lot recently. He was standing in a long hallway and at the other end there was a man and a women holding a baby a young child wrapped in a cloth. There was a bright light shinning behind them blinding Mozenrath, so he couldn't make out their features.

"Hello son." Said the man.

"With missed you especially your little brother." Said the women.

"Come back to us, so we can be a family again." Said the man.

A family did sound nice to Mozenrath, he ran towards them, but as he ran them seemed to be father and father away. Mozenrath used his magic to levitate himself and fly towards the people. This time he was getting closer, but just when he was a few yards away from them, the ground before him erupted into a wall of flames and Destane stood before.

"Destane!" Cured Mozenrath.

"Hello my treacherous apprentice. I have come back for revenge!" Said the older sorcery as magical energy crackled from his hands.

"I defeated you once I can o so again!" Spat Mozenrath as he gathered his own magical energy for battle.

"Oh my dear Mozenrath, you still have a lot to learn." Said Destane as he fired a quickly burst of magical energy knocking Mozenrath to the ground. "I have a beautiful torture set up for you! Your about to experience a pain worse then death!" Laughed Destane as he turned to the people a fired a large ball of blue magical flames at them.

"NOOOOO!" Screamed Mozenrath as the flames hit the people and exploded.

Mozenrath awoke in his own bed breathing hard and in a cold sweat, he looked down at his hands shaking. It had all been just a dream. Mozenrath sighed and got out of bed, he took off his nightshirt and glanced at himself in the mirror. Mozenrath was handsome and imposing, he then glanced at the reflection of his back with a disgusted glare. Mozenrath's back was covered in scars left behind by Destane, when Mozenrath was training under the cruel sorcery. Mozenrath turned away from the mirror and put on his clothes. Normally he would just snap his fingers and his clothes would appear on him magically, but sense the lose of his gauntlet, he had to use his power for more important things then ordinary task.

Xerxes floated I to the room.

"Mozenrath sleep alright?" Asked the eel.

"Fine. Has anyone arrived?" Said Mozenrath.

"Not yet." Said Xerxes.

"Go to the throne room then. I'll be there shortly." Said Mozenrath.

Xerxes left the room. Mozenrath wonder over to a washtub and splashed some water on his face as he wondered about the dream. He had no clear memory of his family before he became Destane's apprentice. Mozenrath wondered why he had been having dreams about people who were supposed to be his family and then shook the the thought away. What need did he have for a family? He had done fine on his own so far and soon he would destroy his greatest enemy and conquer the world! The people in his past life meant nothing to him. Besides there was very little chance he would see any of them ever again. As for Destane, Mozenrath hardly doubt that his former master would ever return. Mozenrath dried his face off and left the room.

On the outskirts of The Black Sands several people were arriving. Malcho was the first to arrive as soon as he landed a couple of mumluks popped out of the ground with their swords raised. Malcho bared his fangs at the undead soldiers. Then one of the mumluks pointed to the right Malcho turned to where the mumluk was pointing and saw Mozenrath's palace. The giant serpent flapped his wings and headed towards the palace.

Several minutes latter Abis Mal, Haroud, Mechanicles, and several bandits arrived at The Black Sands.

"Oh wonderful I have the pleasure of seeing you again." Grumbled Mechanicles as his beetle landed next to Abis Mal's horse.

"Oh great the over verbal Greek is here." Said Abis Mal as he leaped off his horse and made his way to Mechanicles.

Mechanicles jumped off his beetle and faced Abis Mal. The two villains were nose to nose with one another as the other villains watched them.

"You cost me several of my machines, a hideout, and perfectly good toga at the hands of Aladdin!" Snarled Mechanicles.

"Don't pin that loss on me! Your machines are the ones who blew that plan not me! You cost me my Mood Stones!" Snarled Abis Mal.

"Um...sir who is this man?" Asked Haroud.

"I am the greatest inventor of all time! Mechanicles!" Declared Mechanicles.

"I worked with this loud mouth one time to try and crush Aladdin. It was a terrible plan." Said Abis Mal.

"I imagine so." Said Haroud sarcastically as he thought about his life choices.

Abis Mal and Mechanicles were fixing to go back to arguing, when some mumluks busted out of the ground. Both Abis Mal and Mechanicles let out a scream of terror as they fell onto their backs. Haroud and the rest of the bandits tensed up ready to fight or flee at any moment.

"Ah this place is cursed! Why didn't anyone fell me?!" Cried Abis Mal.

"I did." Grumbled Haroud.

"Oh they're...so filthy!" Cried Mechanicles as he hid behind Abis Mal using him as a shield.

Abis Mal tried to grab Mechanicles and push him in front of himself, but both villains ended up falling on the ground in a tangle of limbs. A mumluk walked forward and pointed his hand east.

"What's he doing?" Asked Abis Mal.

"I believe his giving us directions." Said Mechanicles.

The two villains quickly got to their feet and jumped onto their means of transport and took off in the direction of Mozenrath's palace. None of the villains noticed the strange bandit, whose face was wrapped in a scarf. The bandits eyes briefly turned green and cat like. The bandit was Mirage in disguise. The powerful villain had decided to see what these villains were up to and to locate an old ally of hers.

"So this Mozenrath person is in charge of The Black Sands. I wondered what he did to Destane? Oh well I'll find out soon enough." Thought Mirage as the villains continued on to the palace.

The imps arrived next and after a brief scare from the mumluks they made their way to the palace.

Dominous Tusk arrived next and was pointed in the direction of Mozenrath's palace. As the massive Minotaur traveled he was trying to decide weather to team up with the ruler of The Black Sands, or take his land for himself. Oh well he would meet the ruler first then decide.

Cassim, Iago, and several bandits arrived next. Iago hid in a satchel around Cassim's waist. A hole was poked out of the bag to allow the parrot to see and look around. Cassim wire a long hood to hide his face.

"Alright Cassim were entering enemy territory. This place is crawling with undead and all kinds of horrible things, so try not to get us killed." Said Iago.

"Relax Iago I've broken into several secure palaces. This will be no different." Said Cassim.

"Just wait until you see Mozenrath and his undead goons. Them you'll think otherwise." Said Iago.

The group of bandits were pointed to the palace by the mumluks. Cassim shuddered a little at the sight of the undead soldiers. He was beginning to see why Iago was nervous about this place. Well he collect all the information he needed and quickly head to Agrabah to warn his son and friends. It should prove to be an easy mission. Little did Cassim know things were not going to be as easy as he thought and that he would make a shocking discovery.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Discovery

War of Brothers

Chapter 4 Discovery

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. This is just a story for fun.

Cassim and Iago arrived at the front of Mozenrath's palace. All the others were there talking amongst themselves in the courtyard. Cassim dismounted his horse and patented to mingle with the crowd of villains. Iago poked his eye out through the bag hole at all the assembled villains as Cassim looked at the palace.

"I must say this is very impressive palace for a place like this." Said Cassim.

"Trust me if you've nearly been killed here several times you'll grow to hate this place." Said Iago as he looked at the crowd.

"See anyone you know?" Asked Cassim.

"Several people your son managed to tick off. He has a knack for that you know." Said Iago.

"I suppose he gets that from me." Said Cassim.

"Ok you see giant Minotaur and the creepy giant serpent with wings?" Asked Iago.

"There pretty hard to miss." Said Cassim.

"Ok the Minotaur is called Dominous Tusk, his a big guy who loves to fight. The serpent is called Malcho, he has it out for me and probably Al." Said Iago.

"What about those imps over there?" Asked Cassim as he pointed at a Nefir's imps.

"Don't worry about them. They're nothing but henchmen who worked for another imp who was a scam artist. Though I would check my pockets if I were you ever you ever walked by them." Said Iago.

"Good to know." Said Cassim as he walked on.

Iago saw Abis Mal, Haroud, and Mechanicles hanging around in the front of the crowd.

"Ok the the fat guy and the tall one are Abis Mal and Haroud. Abis Mal isn't to dangerous, but if he has a magical item on him he could be a real problem. Haroud is Abis Mal's henchman, his smarter and more dangerous then his boss, so be careful around. As for the short guy in the toga is called Mechanicles, his a neat freak, but he makes these incredibly deadly machines that resemble bugs." Said Iago.

"Well my son, certainly has a huge variety of enemies." Said Cassim.

"As bad as these guys are Mozenrath is the worse!" Said Iago.

At that moment there was a flash of blue lightning hitting the ground creating a smoke cloud. Everybody took a step back from the cloud as Mozenrath and Xerxes stepped out.

"Greetings everybody. I am Mozenrath ruler of The Black Sands. I have gathered all here to join me in eliminating Aladdin and his friends once and for all! With Aladdin and his friends out of the way the rest of the world shall fall before us." Said Mozenrath.

All the villains looked at one another and whispered amongst themselves. Tusk took a step forward his mace in hands.

"Why should we listen to you? We can just take you out, take what you have, and then conquer Agrabah for ourselves." Said Tusk.

"You dare challenge the worlds most powerful sorcery. Very well then!" Said Mozenrath as he fired a blast of blue fire at Tusk.

The Minotaur backpedaled from the flame and fell onto his back. Mozenrath called the fire back to his hands and faced the other villains.

"Is there anyone else amongst you, who wishes to challenge my rule?" Asked Mozenrath.

All the villains shook their heads and quickly said no.

"I thought so. Now I will have a banquet set out for you. In two days we will launch a massive invasion on Agrabah. You may do what you like, but Aladdin is mine." Said Mozenrath before he vanished into a flash of light.

Mumluks came out of the palace carrying chairs, tables, food, and drinks for the villains. Cassim just starred at the spot where Mozenrath had been with a weird look in his eyes.

"Yep that was Mozenrath, his a pretty bad guy. Tusk was lucky Mozenrath didn't have his gauntlet otherwise we'd be having steak for dinner." Said Iago.

Cassim just continued to stare straight ahead.

"Hey earth to Cassim! Is anyone one home?" Said Iago snapping Cassim out of his trance.

"I'm...sorry Iago, but Mozenrath..." Said Cassim.

"What shocked you with his power?" Asked Iago.

"No...it's just that he looks a lot like Aladdin." Said Cassim.

"I...guess he dose kind of look like Al. Honestly I've never really had time to look at them together because I'm to busy trying to avoid getting killed by him." Said Iago.

"Iago...I need to tell you something very important." Said Cassim as he walked away from the rest of the villains.

"What...you have a secret treasure stashed away?" Asked Iago.

"No. Before...Aladdin was born...I had another son." Said Cassim.

"What?! How come I'm just hearing about this now? Does Al know?" Asked Iago shocked.

"Aladdin doesn't know. Many years ago I had two sons. The oldest was called Mosen and the other was Aladdin. Mosen was four years old and Aladdin was one. One day while I was working in the marketplace a group of slavers stormed through Agrabah and kidnapped several people, one of them happened to be Mosen. A bunch of the Sultan's guards chased the slavers out of Agrabah and followed them to The Land of the Black Sand. When they got there they found the slavers wagon wrecked and destroyed with no sign of any survivors. My wife and I became grief stricken. I went out into the world trying to make a better living to support my wife and remaining son. I also searched for any signs of Mosen. Now I...think I found him." Said Cassim.

"Yeah but how do we know if his really your son?" Asked Iago.

"We need to get him to trust me. You told me Mozenrath used to wear a powerful gauntlet, what happened to it?" Said Cassim.

"It's back at the palace in the treasure room. Wait...your not planning of getting it and giving it to Mozenrath are you? Because if you are count me out! Aladdin would never let you take it!" Said Iago.

"I'll just have to explain everything to him. If things don't work out I'll just steal the gauntlet back. Besides we need to warn my son about the invasion." Said Cassim as he got his horse.

"Fine will go with your crazy plan." Grumbled Iago.

The two of them took off to Agrabah.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Scheming in the Shadows

War of Brothers

Chapter 5 Scheming in the Shadows

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. This is just a story for fun.

Mozenrath lead against a pillar in his throne room panting slightly. He had used a bit to much magic then he should have making his entrance, besting the Minotaur, and exiting. Xerxes hovered around his master a worried look in his eyes.

"Master use to much magic! Need to rest!" Said Xerxes.

"I'm fine Xerxes, just needed to catch my breath. Now I must figure who the smartest of these villains are and make them my generals, so we can make a strategy to attack Agrabah." Said Mozenrath as he straightened up and walked down the hall towards the courtyard.

In another part of the palace Mirage was walking around in her disguise, when she saw the coast was clear she turned into her real self and strolled about. She had to admit Mozenrath was indeed a powerful sorcery, but she sensed he was not quite as strong as he was made out to be. Mirage was passing by a some kind of library went she heard some talking in a weird voice.

"Powerful...sorcery...in here that...can help." Said a voice.

The voice sounded familiar to Mirage, she crept to the library and peeked inside. There was a mumluk in a fancier outfit and a grew beard was searching the bookshelves for something. Every now and then it would turn it's head to the side and talk to something, but there was no one there that Mirage could see. Mirage studied the mumluk and recognized it as Destane.

"So it is true. That young sorcery Mozenrath did kill you and turn you into a mumluck. Now his running you kingdom trying to conquer the world." Said Mirage as she strolled into the room.

Destane whirled around a look of shock on his face as he recognized Mirage.

"Mirage...long time no see." Said Destane.

"Here let me help you out with that speech problem of yours." Said Mirage as she fired a small zap of magic at Destane.

"Much better. Thank you." Said Destane.

"What are old friends for. So let me guess, your planning some kind of revenge on Mozenrath am I right?" Said Mirage.

"Yes, he was my apprentice and he betrayed me! Now I will make him suffer!" Said Destane.

"I see, but how are you going to do that in your present condition?" Asked Mirage.

"I will have the aid if two powerful sorcerers, who are in similar situations like myself. We just need a powerful source of magic and knowing Mozenrath, he will obtain a powerful source of magic, which I and my fellow sorcerers will use to restore ourselves, take down Mozenrath and conquer the world." Said Destane.

"Quit an ambitious plan you have. Who are these sorcerers you plan to enlist if I am ask?" Said Mirage.

"One is called Jafar. He is a ghost and he wants revenge on someone called Aladdin." Said Destane.

"I like him already." Said Mirage.

"The second sorcery is called Khartoum and he is right here." Said Destane as he pulled a book from the shelf.

The book in question had the face of a man on the cover.

"Would you be so kind as to provide a little magic?" Destane.

Mirage fired a tiny burst of magic at the book. The face on the book came to life and started to hover in the air.

"Ah it feels good to be back." Said Khartoum as he looked at Mirage and Destane.

"Hello Khartoum it is I Destane. You and I share a couple of common enemy. You remember Mozenrath?" Said Destane.

"I do indeed. I want to destroy him, Aladdin, and those infernal genies." Said Khartoum.

"Then let us help restore each other and destroy our enemies." Said Destane.

"You shall have my aid." Said Khartoum.

"Let us go. I'm sure the right opportunity will provide us with the energy we require to restore ourselves." Said Destane as he shuffled out of the room followed by Jafar and Khartoum.

"This is getting good." Said Mirage as she followed after the little group.

"What should we do about Mirage? She could present a threat to us once we deal with Mozenrath and Aladdin." Whispered Jafar.

"She possess a large amount of magic, perhaps we can trap Mirage and drain her of her magic. That could help restore us." Whispered Khartoum.

"Perhaps, but we need to wait for the right opportunity. We need to be some what restored to one former glory before we can take Mirage." Whispered Destane.

The evil sorcerers smiled at one another shooting a small glance at Mirage, who was unaware of their treachery.

In another realm Fasir was mediating, when a frown creased his brow.

"Dark times are coming to Agrabah. Dark forces that were defeated are coming back. The only hope Agrabah has is the joining of two brothers who were once enemies." Said Fasir as an image of Aladdin and Mozenrath appeared before him. "Only when the brothers forgive and accept each other will Agrabah be saved. They must work together and reunite what was broken."

An image of Mirage appeared before Fasir.

"Mirage you will learn a valuable lesson. Those who surround themselves with snakes will be bitten and betrayed." Said Fasir.

A portal displayed Cassim and Iago reaching Agrabah to tell Aladdin about the invasion and a dark truth. Fasir could only hope that Aladdin took the truth alright. If things did not go well Fasir would have to step in and try to unite the brothers, but even then their was no guarantee that Aladdin and Mozenrath would work together.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Breaking the News

War of Brothers

Chapter 6 Breaking the News

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. This is just a story for fun.

Cassim and Iago arrived at Agrabah. They traveled to Aladdin's hovel. Iago was sent on ahead to the palace to tell Aladdin and his friends of Cassim's arrival. Cassim wasn't sure if he was still wanted by the guards, so he didn't risk going. Iago flew to the palace where he found Aladdin with Jasmine and the others. Rajah was napping next to Genie, who was playing a game of go fish with Abu and Carpet. Iago looked over everybody's card then got behind Genie.

"Ask the monkey if he has any threes." Said Iago.

"Thanks Iago." Said Genie.

It took Genie a second to realize who he was talking to.

"Iago your back! Oh how we missed you old feather head!" Cheered Genie as he grabbed Iago and gave him a big old hug.

"Cough! Let go of me you big blue galoot! I need those wings for flying!" Complained Iago.

"Sorry about that. I get carried away." Said Genie as he released Iago.

"Welcome back." Said Jasmine as she walked over and stroked Iago's head.

"Is my father with you?" Asked Aladdin.

"His back at your hovel, he didn't know if his was still wanted by the guards." Said Iago.

"Don't worry my father pardoned him. There's nothing Cassim has to worry about." Said Jasmine.

"Ok good to know. I guess I'll go get him." Said Iago.

"Will send carpet to help get him." Said Aladdin.

Iago and Carpet flew out and returned twenty minutes latter with Cassim. Aladdin walked over and embraced his father.

"It's good to see you dad." Said Aladdin.

"It's good to see you my son." Said Cassim.

The two of them stopped hugging and stepped away from one another.

"What brings you here?" Asked Aladdin.

"I'm afraid I'm the bringer of bad news." Said Cassim as he pulled out one of Amin's posters and showed it to Aladdin.

"Mozenrath is gathering an army to invade Agrabah. Just when we thought we heard the last of that guy, his coming at use again." Said Aladdin as he glared at the poster.

"We went to The Black Sands to see what was going on." Explained Cassim.

Iago told Aladdin and the gang, who Mozenrath had recruited.

"Man that's more baddies then you can shake a stick at." Said Genie.

"Aladdin there's something else I must tell you." Said Cassim.

"It's fixing to get really awkward." Iago whispered to Abu and Genie.

"What is it dad?" Asked Aladdin.

"Aladdin...you had an older brother named Mosen." Said Cassim.

"What? But I don't...remember having an older brother." Said Aladdin.

"You wouldn't. You were only one, when he left." Said Cassim.

"What happened to him?" Asked Aladdin.

"Many years ago while I was working in the marketplace a group of slavers stormed through Agrabah and kidnapped several people, one of them happened to be Mosen. A bunch of the Sultan's guards chased the slavers out of Agrabah and followed them to The Land of the Black Sand. When they got there they found the slavers wagon wrecked and destroyed with no sign of any survivors. My wife and I became grief stricken. I went out into the world trying to make a better living to support my remaining family. I also searched for any signs of Mosen. Now I...think I found him in The Black Sands. Though I...think your not going to like what you hear." Said Cassim.

"Tell me who is...my brother." Said Aladdin with anticipation.

"You've actual met this man on several occasions. Aladdin...your older brother is Mozenrath." Said Cassim.

Aladdin and everybody let out a gasp. Aladdin was speechless. Genie's mouth hung opening touching the floor as his eyes popped out and grew to the floor. Then Genie turned into Luke Skywalker.

"No that's not true! Thats impossible!" Exclaimed Genie, before he turned back into his normal form.

"Told you it was going to be awkward." Said Iago.

"Uh huh." Agreed Abu as he nodded his head.

"Aladdin...I know this is a lot to take in, but it's true." Said Cassim with a sincere look on his face.

"Dad...you don't know Mozenrath like I do. You have no clue...about all the horrible things his done. How...can that monster be my brother? At...your worst...you were only a leader of thieves, but you had morales and honor. Mozenrath...only cares about conquering and getting more power. You haven't seen my brother in years...how can you be so sure that Mozenrath is my brother?" Said Aladdin as he looked at Cassim with a mixed look of anger and confusion.

"I'm absolutely certain Mozenrath is your brother." Said Cassim.

"I just...don't believe it." Said Aladdin.

"Someone's in denial." Said Iago.

Abu elbowed Iago shutting him up.

"Aladdin I need to get close to Mozenrath and talk to him. Maybe I can talk some sense into him and make him stop this invasion." Said Cassim.

"Good luck with that. Mozenrath doesn't trust anyone and he would never let anyone get close to him and talk him out of his plans." Muttered Aladdin.

"Perhaps if I had something Mozenrath wanted. Something he needed. Then he would trust me." Said Cassim.

"What are you getting at?" Asked Aladdin.

"I need the gauntlet." Said Cassim.

"You want us to give you Mozenrath's gauntlet so you can return it to him. And you'll believe that he will trust you and let you talk to him one on one.?" Said Aladdin.

"That's the plan and if things go wrong, I'll just steal the gauntlet back." Said Cassim.

"Father...not only is this plan dangerous, it's also incredible foolish. Mozenrath is like nothing you've ever faced. Your going to restore Mozenrath back to full power endangering everyone." Said Aladdin.

"Son, you need to trust me. If Mozenrath is indeed my son, I need to gain his trust and speak with him directly. If there's a chance I can reason, with him I have to take it. I don't know how he ended up this way, but if his our blood, there must be good in him somewhere. At the very least I can find out how he plans to attack Agrbah and alert you." Said Cassim.

Aladdin sighed.

"Genie get the gauntlet." Said Aladdin.

Genie proofed and returned in a biohazard suit carrying metal clamps with a small wooden chest clenched between them. He carefully put the box down and returned to his normal form.

"Is it safe?" Asked Cassim as he eyed the chest.

"It's safe, but whatever you do don't put it on the gauntlet on your hand." Said Iago.

Cassim picked it up and looked at the gauntlet. It just looked like a regular large glove to him.

Cassim tucked the chest under his arm.

"I must be going. I'm sorry...about delivering this news to you my son." Said Cassim.

"It's not your fault dad. It's...just really hard to grasp this. I don't know what to think." Said Aladdin with a sad look on his face.

"It is difficult...but I know you will get through this Aladdin. You are strong." Said Cassim as he put a hand on Aladdin's shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks and best of luck to you." Said Aladdin.

"Come on Iago we need to head back to The Black Sands." Said Cassim as he got onto Carpet.

"The things I get mixed up with." Muttered Iago as he and Cassim flew away.

An hour latter Cassim and Iago were heading through the desert back to The Black Sands. Cassim clutched the wooden chest tightly to his chest as he prepared to confront Mozenrath.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Story and News

War of Brothers

Chapter 7 Story and News

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. This is just a story for fun.

Cassim made his way into the palace with the chest under one arm and the bag containing Iago underneath the other. Cassim dismounted his horse. And took a deep breath. He made his way into the palace courtyard. Cassim saw Malcho and Tusk had taken residence in the courtyard and were currently asleep along with the Imps and several bandits. Cassim made his way into the palace and approached one of the mumluk and Amin walking by. Cassim approached them.

"Excuse me kind sirs I need to speak with Mozenrath. It's very important and I have something he wants." Said Cassim.

"Oh do you now? Fine. Lord Mozenrath is in his throne room. I'll take you there." Said Amin as he lead Cassim to the throne room followed by the mumluk

In the throne room Mozenrath was going over the invasion plan, while Xerxes floated behind him. So far the plan was looking good. Mechanicles had left the palace to go to one of his bases and retrieve an army of his machines that would join the rest of Mozenrath's forces. Mozenrath had decided that he would arm Abis Mal and Haroud with some of the magical items he had in his collection. The thieves seemed to have experience using magical items.

Mozenrath was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock at the door. Amin came in followed by an older man and a mumluk.

"Forgive the interruption Lord Mozenrath, but this man says he needs to speak with you and that he has something you want." Said Amin.

"What can you have that I could possible want?" Asked Mozenrath as he eyed the strange man.

"I wish to return something that belongs to you." Said Cassim as he held up the chest.

Mozenrath eyed the chest. He turned to Amin and the mumluk.

"You may leave us." Said Mozenrath.

"Leave." Chirped Xerxes.

Amin and the mumluk left leaving Mozenrath, Cassim, and Xerxes alone. Cassim carefully opened the chest and revealed the gauntlet. Mozenrath starred at the gauntlet in shock. The main source of his power was back and only a few feet away.

"Gauntlet!" Exclaimed Xerxes as he flew towards the chest and tried to snag the gauntlet with his teeth.

Cassim quickly closed the chest and tucked it under his arm prevent Xerxes from getting it. Xerxes flew back to Mozenrath as he stood up and faced Cassim his hands crackling with magic.

"You shall return what belongs to me now!" Declared Mozenrath.

Cassim held his ground, as Iago trembled inside the bag.

"I have one request to ask before I hand you the gauntlet." Said Cassim.

"Fine. What do you want? Treasure? Power?" Asked Mozenrath.

He had dealt with people before, who made demands from him and in the end Mozenrath would pretend to give into their demands then, he would destroy them. Whatever this man wanted Mozenrath would soon destroy him.

"I want to know your story." Said Cassim.

Mozenrath blinked in confusion. This was not what he had been expecting.

"What did you say?" Asked Mozenrath.

"I want to know your story. I'm an old man and I enjoy hearing people's life stories. You are an interesting man and I'm interested to hear your story." Said Cassim.

"Let me get this straight. You stole my gauntlet...from the Sultan's palace, so...you could get me to tell you my life story?" Asked Mozenrath.

"Yes. When your my age you will desire to hear a good story and do anything to hear it." Said Cassim.

Mozenrath chuckled.

"I must admit your a foolish, but interesting old man. Very well I'll tell you my life story." Said Mozenrath as he sat back in his throne.

Xerxes curled around his master's neck as Cassim pulled up a sitting pillow and sat before Mozenrath as he began to tell his story.

"I do not remember much of my childhood. The earliest memory I have was be chained up at a young age with some other people and walking behind a large wagon. I was apparently a slave, but I do not recall where I was taken from. The slave traders marched us through the desert and treated us cruelly. They were in a hurry to escape from something. The slavers ended traveling to The Land of the Black Sands and were attacked by mumluks and their master Destane. It was there that my path of greatness began." Said Mozenrath.

"Very interesting. Please tell me more." Said Cassim.

"Destane killed the slavers and the slaves with his magic. I managed to snatch the shackle keys from one of the slavers and escape my bonds. I hid underneath the wagon in fear waiting for the fighting to stop. It eventually did. I was fixing to crawl out from under the wagon, when all of a sudden it was blasted to pieces! I looked up and found myself face to face with Destane himself. The sorcery eyed me curiously. He then smiled and asked if I wanted to live and to learn magic. I shook my head yes and Destane took me to his palace to be his apprentice. To this day I still don't understand why he did it." Said Mozenrath.

"A young boy being taught magic by a powerful sorcery. That must have been an incredible experience." Said Cassim.

"You would think. But no it wasn't quit an incredible experience. Destane was a cruel and evil teacher, who would torture me and make me practice magic till dusk. Oh how I hated Destane for all the torture he put me through! I learned from Destane that the world was cruel and that only the strong and clever survive." Said Mozenrath as he frowned about the unpleasant memory.

Cassim clenched his fist behind his back and bit his lip. The torture his son had gone through was an atrocity! No wonder Mozenrath was like this.

"How did you survive this ordeal?" Asked Cassim.

"I help!" Said Xerxes.

Cassim eyed the eel with confusion.

"Under Destane's teaching I learned about familiars. Some sorceress had a familiar to help increase their own magical power. I decided to get myself my own familiar to be my companion and to one day help me escape from Destane or help me defeat him. I learned to create a familiar potion from one of Destane's book. When Destane was not around I went down to his lab to see what animals I could use for my familiar. Most of the animals were dead and dying. I eventually found an eel and used the potion on it. The eel turned into Xerxes and since then his been my companion ever since." Said Mozenrath.

"Companion!" Said Xerxes.

"Xerxes helped increase my own magical power. A few years latter I learned several things from Destane. Then the day came where I was finally ready to take Destane on. During practice in the courtyard I made a stand against Destane. I fired a burst of magic at him and forced him to dodge. Destane became furious and launched his own attack against me. I dodged it and hit Destane in the shoulder knocking him down. Destane summoned some mumluks to aid him. A couple of them grabbed me from behind. Destane prepared to fire a huge burst of magical energy at me, when Xerxes came in and bit Destane's arm. Destane's aim was thrown off as he fired the attack striking one of the mumluks holding me. I used my powers to escape and fled into the palace. I managed to make it into Destane's magical item collection. It was there that I came in contact with the gauntlet. I wasn't sure what the gauntlet did, but I was desperate for power. I slipped it on and my magical power greatly increased. Destane busted into the room ready to kill me. His anger soon turned into shock, when he saw I had the gauntlet on. Destane fired a giant blast of magic at me, but I easily deflected it. I then fired a powerful magical blast of my own hitting Destane and killing him. I raised Destane back as a mumluk and took over The Black Sands." Said Mozenrath.

"That is quit an amazing tale! Tell me do you remember anything about being a part of a family before Destane?" Asked Cassim.

"No I do not remember anything about any family I had before Destane. It doesn't matter though. Now would you hand me the gauntlet." Said Mozenrath.

Cassim opened the chest and slid across the floor towards Mozenrath. Mozenrath pulled out the gauntlet. He turned around making sure his back was facing Cassim as he removed the glove from his right hand and put the gauntlet on. Magical energy surged through Mozenrath as he was reunited with the gauntlet.

"Master back!" Cheered Xerxes as he flew off of Mozenrath's shoulder.

"Ah it feels good to be back." Said Mozenrath. "You have my thanks thief. What name do you go by?"

"I am Cassim." Said Cassim.

"Well Cassim. For the return of my gauntlet. I will allow you to have any treasure from the Sultan's treasure once we take over Agrabah." Said Mozenrath.

"A kind offer, but I must decline. You see I have come to talk you out of this invasion." Said Cassim.

Mozenrath stared at Cassim in confusion then a look of rage appeared on his face.

"Just who do you think you are?" Demanded Mozenrath.

"I am your father and I've come to connivance to stop these plans of world conquest." Said Cassim.

"How dare you! Now your spouting lies!" Snarled Mozenrath as he fired a burst of energy of Cassim and bound him with mystical chains.

"Lies!" Said Xerxes.

"It's the truth. Son...I know you have a right to feel angry at me and the world. But conquering the world is wrong. Call off the invasion and come to Agrabah with me and see your little brother. We can start over and be a family." Said Cassim.

"Oh now I have a little brother now. Quit an interesting tale. But I don't care! You think you can just pop back into my life after all these years latter change everything and make things alright? How foolish! I'm on the verge of destroying my greatest enemy and conquering the world! That is my destiny! The world owes me! I will be a ruler like no other!" Shouted Mozenrath.

"Mosen...please stop! I know there must be good in you somewhere. I'm sorry...for not being there for you all these years and that you had a horrible upbringing. But I want us to start over. You, me, and your brother..." Said Cassim.

"Enough of your words!" Said Mozenrath as he put a magical gag over Cassim's mouth. "I'm going to put you in the dungeon for now. If your luck I might take you with me for the invasion and watch Agrabah burn to the ground. He said before waving his hand again.

Cassim was teleported to the dungeon, put into a cell, and chained to the wall. The gag was gone and Cassim's bag was outside the cell. Iago pocked his head and made sure the coast was clear before flying towards the cell.

"Well that didn't go so well." Muttered Iago.

"I suppose it didn't. Iago I need you to fly to Agrabah and tell Aladdin what happened and that Mozenrath is his brother." Said Cassim.

"Ok." Said Iago.

"Wait before you go tell Aladdin not to come here to rescue me. He needs to focus on defending Agrabah." Said Cassim.

Iago nodded as be flew out of the dungeon, out of the palace, and towards Agrabah. Cassim slumped against the cell wall as he tried to think of a way to escape and reason with his son.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 The Coming Invasion

War of Brothers

Chapter 8 The Coming Invasion

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. This is just a story for fun.

Iago flew to Agrabah as fast as his wings could carry him. Iago made it to the palace and landed in the birdbath to take a quick drink. He made his way into the palace and found Aladdin and the others.

"Iago!" Exclaimed Aladdin as Iago came panting into the room. "Where is my father?" He asked.

"He got captured! Cassim got Mozenrath to tell him his life story. After that Cassim told Mozenrath that he was his father and the guy didn't take it so well. Mozenrath chained Cassim up and threw him into the dungeon." Explained Iago.

"Did Cassim tell Mozenrath that Aladdin was his brother?" Asked Jasmine.

"Mozenrath didn't give him a chance to." Said Iago.

Aladdin grabbed a sword and called Carpet to him.

"Brother or no brother I'm going to save my father from Mozenrath and put a stop to this!" Declared Aladdin.

"Al wait! Cassim told me to tell you not to go rescue him. You need to focus on defending Agrabah from the invasion." Said Iago.

Aladdin sighed and lowered his sword.

"Your...right. I can't go rushing off and leave Agrabah unprotected. It's...just that this news of Mozenrath is driving me crazy!" Said Aladdin.

Genie floated over to Aladdin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright Al. Will beat Mozenrath and all his bad buddies and save the day like always! Then will rescue daddy dearest and figure out some way to deal with your brother issues." Said Genie.

"Were here for you. Will get through this." Said Jasmine as she walked over to Aladdin, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.

"Thanks everyone." Said Aladdin with a smile.

"We better tell my father to ready the guards and prepare for an attack." Said Jasmine.

"Yeah let's do that, but lets not tell him about Mozenrath...being my brother just yet." Said Aladdin.

"Ok, but will have to tell at some point." Said Jasmine.

The two of them walked off to see the sultan. Genie changed into an army general and proofed an army helmet on the heads of Abu, Iago, and Carpet.

"Listen up you worms! A war is coming and it's up to use to help fight then enemy off! We need to fortify and prepare for the coming invasion!" Declared Genie in a strong high voice.

"Oh brother." Muttered Iago.

Abu and Carpet nodded in agreement.

In the Black Sands Mechanicles was returning riding a giant mechanical beetle with a lab on top. Around the giant beetle were several smaller beetles and scorpions. Mozenrath stood in front of his palace as the insects approached.

"What an impressive force you've brought me." Said Mozenrath with a smirk.

"Yes my creations are a fore to be reckoned with. They will utterly crush Agrabah's defenses!" Declared Mechanicles as he got down from his beetle.

"Indeed we shall." Said Mozenrath as he walked back into his palace.

All the other villains were preparing for the invasion. Mozenrath made his way down to the dungeon and towards Cassim's cell. Cassim looked up at Mozenrath.

"Hello father. Today is the day where I claim my destiny and conquer the world. Your going to have a front row seat as I invade Agrabah. It will be glorious!" Declared Mozenrath with a laugh.

"My...son please stop this! I'm begging you! Your brother is in Agrabah he is-" Began Cassim, but Mozenrath gagged him with a wave of magic.

"Like I care if my supposed brother is in Agrabah! He is not part of my life now! His well being is of no concern to me." Said Mozenrath as he waved his hand at Cassim.

The chains binding Cassim to the wall released him. A couple of more chains appeared and bound Cassim's arms behind him.

"Come along father we don't want to miss the show now would we." Said Mozenrath as he teleported himself and Cassim to the courtyard.

In the courtyard all of Mozenrath's forces were gathered and ready to move out. Xerxes flew over to Mozenrath.

"Are the preparations I asked for read?" Asked Mozenrath.

"Yes Mozenrath." Said Xerxes as he pointed his head at a large carriage with a tarp over it.

"Excellent. Everything is ready. Now we shall march on to Agrabah and destroy Aladdin." Said Mozenrath.

At once the huge army of villains set out towards Agrabah. From the shadows of the palace Mirage stepped out.

"I do so love a good war." Said Mirage with a grin.

"War is never good." Said a voice from behind.

Mirage spun around and saw Fasir.

"Are you here to try to make me change my ways again." Said Mirage with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"I'm here to warn you that you are in danger and that a terrible force will use your power to rise up." Said Fasir.

"Ha! Me in danger? Don't be absurd! I'm Evil Incarnated! I'm capable of dealing with any force!" Said Mirage angrily.

"The force...I'm warning you about is closer then you think. Mirage please consider my warning." Said Fasir.

"Be gone from my sight! You already no my answer." Said Mirage.

Fasir sighed and vanished. Mirage teleported away to go and watch the invasion.

To be continued.


End file.
